Tis the Season
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: It just didn't feel like Christmas to her. Because, without Percy, "'tis the season to be jolly" wasn't so jolly anymore. ONESHOT. Read. Announcement!


'_**Tis the Season **_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

__**AN: Why, hello there, people. It's almost Christmas, and yes, I have ANOTHER DEPRESSING STORY FOR YOU. :O**

**But, you have to read my announcement(I'm sure a lot of you have already seen this) first! **

**I AM WORKING ON A COLLABORATION MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!**

**With who? Well, that's easy. Musiclover99, bubble drizzles, Eleos, larkgrace, and bookluva98. Or, as I know them, Max, Gigi, Emily, Callie, and Janae.**

**That's right. We six authors have began working with each other, under the penname _LegendsofLit,_ and we will be posting a new story sometime next year!**

**What is it about? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out. I can tell you the title: _Do As They Do_. Brownie points for whoever figures out what quote that's from. :)**

**So, everyone check out our new profile, _LegendsofLit_, and alert us! Because, you never know, we might have oneshots and such posted on there now and then! And, soon, we'll be write at least half of our story, and _Do As They Do _will be in archives near you!**

**Keep yourself informed by reading my stories/ANs, because I might just give you guys some spoilers. (; Who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>She stares out at that buzzing streets of Manhattan forlornly, her heart aching inside of her chest. It was the night before Christmas—about eleven or so at night—and she couldn't bring herself to sleep. All she could think about was <em>him<em>.

_He_ was one of the very things she lived for. He was her son—her first and only child. He was her pride and joy; he made life _worth_ living. And no matter how old he was, he was and always would be her baby boy.

The thought of him possibly not remembering anything made her sick to her stomach.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the entire situation, despite the fact that Annabeth had just IM-ed her a couple of days ago and spent about half an hour explaining the whole thing to her. Once again, Percy was in grave danger. It seemed like her son could never catch a break.

First, he ended up being the prophecy child(which basically means you spend your days with a death warrant on your head) and had to fight a _Titan_—the _King _of the Titans, to be exact. If course with some freaky-River-Styx powers and help from Annabeth(no surprise there), Percy was able to win that battle, as well as many others.

She thought things would get better after that, and for short few months, they did. Then, Percy when missing, and the world seemed to crash all around them. Sally couldn't sleep at night because she wondered where her son was. Annabeth was freaking out, and so were Rachel, Grover, Tyson, and so many more. Turns out, not only was he _missing _and away from home, he also just happened to be at some alien camp, probably confused(as usual) and not remembering a thing about his past. Oh yeah, and on top of all of _that_, he probably was going to end up participating in another, even more dangerous Great Prophecy.

Merry Christmas to Percy.

She didn't mean to be pessimistic—she really didn't—but she was finding it extremely hard to look on the bright side of things, especially since her son was missing, amnesiac, and at some camp on the other side of the _country_.

More like Merry Christmas to _her_.

She personally had to admit that this was _the worst _Christmas ever. She had never been so alone and just plain out _miserable_, even when Gabe was there. As least then, she had Percy. And yeah, she had Paul, but she had _never _experienced Christmas without Percy. _Never_.

It just didn't feel like Christmas this year. She didn't want to bake cookies, or go to a party, or open gifts, or anything like that. The holidays were pretty much meaningless to her.

Because without Percy, "'tis the season to be jolly" wasn't so jolly anymore.


End file.
